<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>他才不是我的意中人 by indulging1988</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023891">他才不是我的意中人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/indulging1988/pseuds/indulging1988'>indulging1988</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Table Tennis RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:29:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/indulging1988/pseuds/indulging1988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>竹马竹马，bgm《意中人》，是甜甜的故事！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ma Long/Zhang Jike, 獒龙 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>他才不是我的意中人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“计壳儿，你说当时咱俩要是去打了乒乓球，现在会不会已经是世界冠军了呀？”</p><p>这天是张继科生日，马龙和张继科被疫情困在家里，没法出门庆生，两人早晨吃完饭后就窝在沙发上，百无聊赖地看着电视里乒乓球比赛的转播。</p><p>“我看悬，我练练兴许能拿个省赛冠军，你小时候输给我都得哭鼻子，要是真就着乒乓球打下去，国家队的门都得给你哭塌了。”张继科回他。</p><p> </p><p>张继科和马龙两家小时候住对门，两家男人早年是战友，转业后住进部队给他们安排的大院，由于革命感情深厚，两个人挑了紧邻的院子，为的是以后能多个照应。</p><p>只是没想到这兄弟之间的心有灵犀直接导致了两家妻子怀孕前后脚，生孩子都要赶着同年。</p><p>当初夫人们备孕期间老张还和老马打趣，你给我争点气，我等着你家那个给我当儿媳呢！</p><p>结果第四个月产检，老张知道老马他媳妇儿也怀了个儿子，气的一上午没和老马说话。</p><p>“我看你就是不想给我随嫁妆！”</p><p>虽然但是，人算不如天算，马家儿子还是被张家小子给拐了去。</p><p> </p><p>马龙听了张继科的话生气，一把掀开张继科的衬衫，把手里还没撕开口的冰棍往他肚子上一放：“看你厉害的，就你肚子上这么多肉，打进去人国家队也不要你！”</p><p>张继科被冰的哆嗦了一下子，赶紧求饶：“哎哎哎龙龙龙龙龙龙，我错了我错了，zha死我了！我们小龙人要是去打乒乓球，将来一定是世界冠军，还是大满贯！”</p><p>马龙这才满意，大发慈悲地把冰棍从张继科肚子上拿走，撕开包装纸小口小口地咬着。</p><p>要是此刻有人在拍他俩的纪录片，那张继科一定会要求旁白加上“看见没，马龙真治我。”</p><p> </p><p>要说这同年出生的好处就是，两个人可以互相治一治，养孩子的时候可以节约大量的人力物力。</p><p>两家大人买东西从来一式双份，张妈妈负责吃的穿的，马妈妈负责用的玩的，直接少操了一半的心。管孩子就更不用说了，你家一三五我家二四六，老张老马美滋滋，一周有一半时间能享受二人世界，周天两家一起出去玩还可以再体味一下天伦之乐。</p><p>不过，要说互相治一治也确实不无道理。马龙从小听话又内向，三岁的时候甚至对大人回应得不是很积极，老马一度怀疑这孩子该不会得了自闭症。可是马小龙同学一见了继科儿就立刻有了精气神儿，两人上蹿下跳不是掀了张家就是捣了马家。</p><p>张继科呢，皮孩一个，上学后老张每天最怕的就是班主任又打电话喊他去学校给小姑娘的家长道歉。但是这也不能怪张继科，据他后来的描述，他当时真的很好奇为什么女孩子的头发可以被圆圆的环环给绑起来。</p><p>“我看你从小就喜欢撩小姑娘！”长大以后马龙常常拿此事压张继科。</p><p>老张管不了张继科，该打打该骂骂，打完骂完张继科转身就忘，第二天继续闯祸。可是有马龙在就不一样了，如果马龙想要安静，那张继科铁定老老实实坐他旁边看书。</p><p>于是乎两家大人越看对方孩子越待人亲，以至于两人滚到一块的时候老张老马都松了一口气——这下俩儿子是一星半点都不用咱操心了！</p><p>-tbc-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>